The Assistant's Adventures
by UGottaLoveDraco
Summary: My first ever Fan Fiction! :D MIni Berry Dorn wants to see the Universe, unfortunately the Doctor is adamant on searching for Clara, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. Will include: The Avengers, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Harry Potter Merlin, etc. :) Please R&R! :D
1. Where It All Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own my O/C Mini Berry Dorn. :D**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.**

Mini Berry Dorn loved travelling, especially with the Universe's best and most factual tour guide, the Doctor. Ever since he had plucked Mini randomly out of her ordinary humdrum life, she knew there would be no returning to her normal existence, this was what she lived for now, or at least that is what she assumed. You see, Mini did not remember her past, all she could recall was her name, and that she had this constant craving for adventure. One thing she could be definite about was the fact that she was one hundred percent not human. Sure, Mini _looked _human but so did the Doctor. The biggest give away that reminded her she was indeed alien, was the way she could shape shift into any desired human form and have a complete back-history, fitting into any era seamlessly- which was ideal for being a traveller. Of course, she missed the sense of belonging, of identity, but Mini could be anything she wanted and quite frankly, why have one life when you could have thousands?

Though, at this specific moment in time, the glamour of travelling the Universe was at a halt, it had become more of a chore than a thrill. The Doctor was searching for a girl he hardly knew, he had no idea where she was or her name. It was just a matter of waiting and hopefully, if fate was kind, he would just bump into her! He was completely driven in his quest, which meant they had hopped between various centuries.  
Mini however had had enough of sitting around. Her cells itched in anticipation for a new planet, a new life, it was starting to become unbearable. It had occurred to her that the Doctor's problem would not disappear overnight, that he would wait for months, maybe even years for his mystery girl to turn up- he was extremely stubborn when he set his mind on something, a rather possessive quality that made Mini want to slap him occasionally. So she had arrived at the genius conclusion of persuading the Doctor to allow her to be dropped off at whatever destination she desired and he could go and do some searching and then eventually come and collect her when he was ready! All Mini had to do was convince him it was a great idea. She had decided on the brilliant art of bribing the mad Time Lord with a bow tie that sung whatever song came into your head- extremely annoying and though she may regret it later, it was difficult to resist in his case. "Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?" she whined, just like a child would when it desired something.

He was positioned by the TARDIS's console, admiring a map he had devised on the possible places he could randomly bump into his missing lady friend. "What?" he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the paper.

"I've brought you a little gift, just as a 'Thank You' for all the places you've taken me." Mini smiled sweetly, so no trace of an underlying tactic could be spotted.

"Really?" he was cautious already. Could it be this fiery, fellow alien could be displaying an act of kindness? "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a simple gesture of gratitude." she handed him the small, beautifully wrapped box. Having search for hours through the enormous collection of wrapping paper, stored in one of the vast numbers of cupboards within the TARDIS, Mini had finally set her heart on the brown, pinstripe printed one- it felt unusually familiar to her.

Taking the box in his hand, the Doctor shook it, no sound, whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver, it detected no dangerous qualities from the gift. Carefully peeling the paper away, he was hardly able to contain his excitement when he saw his new bow tie "Brilliant! I've always wanted one of these, my friend Martha was forever saying 'no', oh thanks!"

Now was the perfect time to ask. "Doctor, the thing is, I was wondering...well...seeing as you're looking your friend, I was hoping you would be willing enough to...let me travel still in-between your searches?"

His eyes immediately narrowed. "In what way?"

"Oh nothing that would be obtrusive on your own plans, just maybe the occasional detour. Say...you drop me off wherever I want to go, you go off for a bit and then pick me up when you're ready." A big, jubilant smile spread across her face.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please Doc. I wouldn't cause much hassle!" Mini whined in protest.

"Ok fine! Just stop with the girlish whining! Where do you want to go first?"

With a squeal of glee, Mini clapped her hands in pure delight. "You're not going to regret this Raggedy Man! Ok...wellllll, I was thinking...**Arthurian England**."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Author's Note

**Hello!** Just a quick note to say that I haven't disappeared, although it has been AGES since I updated this story. Please stay tuned, as chapters will be appearing very shortly. Don't forget to R&R! :D

Thanks to **Depp198**7 for favouriting/following. :)

**Live Long and Prosper! ;)**


End file.
